Ueber Alles
Ueber Alles is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 11, and the beginning of the two part finale. After an alien craft crashes on an island off the coast of Iceland, Schattenjaeger and the New Consortium battle for possession of it's deadly cargo, all in the midst of an international incident as the UN are caught in the middle. Mulder and Scully, surprisingly backed by the FBI, also make their way to the sight which becomes a battlefield. Summary On the island of Heimaey, off of Iceland, a flaming object falls from the sky and crashes into a woodland, waking the small population. One of the men in the nearby village, Oli, leads two others to investigate. As they enter the woods, they see the scorched ground and burning trees, and one of them finds what appears to be an alien artefact. Oli moves away and notices his watch has been stopped by a jumping static charge. As he chases it, he trips over the body of one of the men he was with. Sensing somebody's presence, he swings round and sees his father standing in front of him. As the third man is killed in the distance, Oli's father lifts him by the neck and immolates him. A crowd gather at the forest edge, speculating on what the crash is. A man identical to Oli joins the back of the group and smiles to himself. Act One (View Script) After an early morning jog, Mulder receives a message from Larissa Toricelli and returns the call, learning that an alleged UFO has crashed on the island of Heimaey. He goes into the FBI early, phoning Scully as he does and asking her to come in to speak about something important. Meanwhile, at Schloss Schneider in Bavaria, Dario Vukjovic is summoned to a council with Alexandr Schneider, Alex Krycek and Tore Ostengaard, in which they detail that a significant event has occured to the North and that they will be moving in that evening, with Vukjovic in control on the ground. There are similar scenes in Tunisia, where Conrad Strughold holds a meeting with the New Consortium. Here, he makes clear the intention to recover the craft's contents and then return them to the Colonists. He sends Grey-Haired Man away to make arrangements. After receiving a note from Adjutant, he reports that the UN, who apparently were under the New Consortium's thumb, have acted independently and deployed on the island. Strughold concludes that there is a traitor in the organisation. Scully meets Mulder in their office, where Mulder is already getting ready to leave, and is shown plane tickets to Heimaey. Mulder briefly explains the situation to her, and she reluctantly agrees to go with him. Skinner interrupts, fully aware of Mulder's plans. However, he doesn't take any action and instead informs him that Director Cresswell wants to see him. On Heimaey, 'Oli' returns home and is greeted by his anxious wife, who is confused that the two men he went out with are now missing and that there are now armed men on the island. Oli insists that he will protect her and their child, but also insists that they leave as soon as possible. When his wife enquires as to how, he replies that he will "take of it". Outside, a military detachment of the UN have arrived and begin putting the citizens under house arrest. Their leader, Colonel Torghelle arrives and orders that the crash site be secured. He is alerted that a woman has arrived by helicopter, and goes out to greet her. The woman is Marita Covarrubias, who has information regarding the situation. In Palermo, Larissa Toricelli is confronted by Memo Kodro and two other men while in a marketplace. She is taken to an apartment where Robert Forrest is residing. Forrest expresses his fondness for dangerous beauty, but makes clear his distaste for Larissa's apparent deceit, warning her to either follow his orders or be "fatally reprimanded". She is then sent on her way. Mulder visits Cresswell, who suprisingly tells him that he is in support of Mulder's plan to go to Heimaey, and even citing the situation's similarity to that at Bellefleur in 2000. Mulder and Scully leave for the airport, while Skinner goes to report in to Cresswell. As he enters, somebody leaves via a side door and Cresswell appears startled by Skinner's arrival. As he sits down, Skinner becomes suspicious. Act Two (View Script) On the plane ride over to Iceland, Scully quizzes where Mulder received his information, to which Mulder admits that Larissa contacted him. The two exchange their suspicion at the FBI's sudden support into their actions. A tannoy announcement indicates that Vestmannaejyer airport has been closed, and they are being diverted further away. As the UN on Heimaey go to secure the site, Torghelle quizzes Marita on what she believes is going on, but she remains cryptic. An injured soldier is taken from the woods, with another man claiming that he was lifted up and shaken violently by an invisible force. Torghelle and Marita are led into the woods where it occurred, and both are stunned when a rock thrown by a soldier appears to hover in midair before being hurled away. Marita draws the connection to the Bellefleuer craft. In Palermo, Forrest gets ready to leave after being informed his plane is ready. Kodro questions Forrest's 'plan', saying that he doesn't like what it entails. Forrest responds that he has become disillusioned at the leadership of his superior, and that he feels the need to change sides to secure his survival. Back at the crash site, Torghelle contacts his superiors, telling them that a full evacuation of the island is neccessary. His recon teams have illuminated what appears to be an invisble energy shield using a laser grid, proving the presence of an extraterrestrial craft. In the town, 'Oli' sneaks outside and attempts to evade the patrolling UN troops but is spotted. He flees down an alleyway, before incapicatating another soldier and adopting his appearance to escape. At Schloss Schneider, a group address of period formality is about to begin. Vukjovic takes Krycek aside, noting that Forrest is not present at what is supposed to be a non-optional event. Krycek admits that suspicions are growing over his actions, and that Vukjovic needs to keep an eye on him. When Vukjovic presses for more information on what is going on, Krycek tells him that a "weapon of great power" has been discarded there and that they need to recover it. When Vukjovic ponders that they will not be the only ones in the hunt, Krycek replies that "This is a war. We're never alone". Schneider enters and addresses the men, telling them that the weapon must be recovered "above all else", and that the future is in their hands. The room roars in approval. Mulder and Scully arrive at Keflavik International Airport, where a local cessna pilot agrees to fly them to Vestmannaeyjer, but not Heimaey due to a UN blockade. Scully questions Mulder further on his desire to go to what quickly is becoming a highly dangerous location. Mulder admits that he thinks there is a chance the craft may have been carrying an alien weapon of great significance that would help them better understand the colonisation that is planned. He also admits that he wants to exorcise the ghosts of his abduction under similar circumstances. In Tunisia, Italian informs Strughold that their forces are in place, to which Strughold orders the operation to begin. When Italian again questions their actions, Strughold dismisses it. Italian also tells him that "their man" is in place. Strughold ominously tells him that "no one will be spared". Strughold is called by his mole, whom he insists will be rewarded for his threachery. He also aks whether the man is familiar with 'Niet Vaats', and is answered positively. Back in D.C, Skinner is visited by Doggett handing in status reports. Skinner writes down an order for Doggett to meet him in his car, while discussing something else. Doggett indicates his understanding. At the command centre in Heimaey, 'Phillipe' approaches the entrance and suddenly takes the form of Torghelle, who is immediately allowed in. 'Torghelle' enters his command room and orders that his personal helicopter be readied at once, while ignoring an urgent communique. The real Torghelle returns to the base, and is informed by confused guards that his chopper is about to take off. The Colonel marshalls his men and they stop the chopper from taking off, arresting the crew. A man looking identical to Torghelle escapes and evades capture by returning into the form of the soldier, 'Phillipe'. In the FBI's parking garage, Skinner tells Doggett that he no longer trusts Cresswell and that he wants Doggett to take someone with him to Iceland to cover Mulder and Scully. Doggett makes clear his disbelief about Skinner's suspicion, but agrees. Doggett approaches Blakely in the main offices, and tricks him into coming with him with a reference to "fishing". Act Three Part 3 (View Script) Part 4 (View Script) Part 5 (View Script) At the Heimaey Command Centre, Marita is summoned by an angry and frustrated Torghelle, who openly declares his annoyance at the lack of information she has supplied him with. Marita responds in similar fashion, indicating that the knowledge she posseses is valuable and worth killing her for if she squanders it. Torghelle asks whether she can explain recent events, and Marita tells him that the craft under the shield is a UFO and the imposter most likely an Alien Bounty Hunter. Torghelle informs her that the World Health Organisation have ordered a quarantine of the island, preventing the evacuation, and are sending their own envoy there. Marita is stunned, and tells Torghelle that highly significant events are about to occur, before leaving. On the Robart, a small fishing boat that Mulder and Scully have sequestered to reach the island, the pair attempt to listen in to UN radio signals via an old military radio. They discuss how they plan to pay the ship's captain, and Scully asks whether Mulder knows what the weapon they are looking for is. Mulder admits that although he doesn't know, it is likely nobody does. Mulder asks Scully whether she is scared, to which she replies that she is. Mulder admits that he is too, but reassures her that he has a plan. At the crash site, two men dressed as UN soldiers sneak through the perimeter and plant an alien device that disrupts and deactivates the shield and incapicitates the guards before they flee. Back at the command centre, Torghelle is informed that the W.H.O Envoy has arrived, and he greets their leader, Gudjon Thordarsson, who dismisses Torghelle's complaints over the quarantine, and tells him that the craft is an experimental Chinese fighter plane using an unknown energy source. Torghelle refutes the claim, telling Thordarsson that the shield has dropped and they have now examined the craft that "is not of this world". Thordarsson demands to be taken to the site, and Torghelle complies, leaving his X.O, Captain Krilly, in charge. As they leave, Krilly is approached and taken aside by two W.H.O Employees, one of them Adjutant, confirming the W.H.O are in fact undercover New Consortium operatives. Mulder and Scully reach the coast and take a raft to the shoreline, sending the boat's captain back to the mainland. Almost immediately, they are confronted by UN Soldiers who capture Scully, who surrenders herself, while Mulder escapes after they run in seperate directions. She is taken back to the stockade at the command centre, and her identity as an FBI agent is ignored. Outside, Marita is approached by a UN soldier, who she ignores, but who then forcefully takes her into a storage cabin. The soldier reveals himself to be Vukjovic. During a heated conversation, Vukjovic insists that she must leave the island, stressing that a battle is about to begin and that he doubts whether anyone will survive the crossfire. When she asks what they after, Vukjovic replies "Niet Vaats", a name which Marita is unfamiliar with. Before he can explain further, a group of W.H.O men attempt to get into the cabin. Away from the base, Mulder searches for the crash site. He finally finds it in the woods, partially obscured by trees, but cannot get close enough due to the guards. He then spots 'Oli' fleeing through the woodland, and follows him. Torghelle and Thordarsson arrive at the site, which is revealed to be a badly damaged craft that is undoubtedly alien. The two have a discussion about reprecussions, and Torghelle voices his doubts that Thordarsson is who he says he says, citing the fact that none of the W.H.O operatives are wearing clothing protected against the health risk he is claiming. Before he can further pursue this, he is informed that an FBI agent is being held in the stockade, at which point they return to the base. After they are gone, two W.H.O operatives enter the craft and search it, finding two mutilated alien corpses. One of them radios in that "it's not here". On the other end of the line, Grey-Haired Man, also in W.H.O disguise acknowledges while the two others with him drag out the corpses of Krilly and his command staff, and tells one of them to "begin the cull". In the village, W.H.O staff force out the island's civilians, taking them into "quarantine". One of them is Oli's Wife and her child, and she demands to know where her husband is. At the Crash Site, UN guards and Haz-Mat teams are stunned as they see a light approach from the sky in the distance, which then begins hovering over them, before revealing itself to be another UFO. Before anyone can respond, the craft opens fire and destroys the crash site and kills the men examining it. In her cell, Scully is stunned when she is visited and released by Robert Forrest and Memo Kodro, both disguised as UN Officers. Forrest informs her that "a war is about to begin", and that they have to leave the island. He hands her a satellite phone and tells her to call Mulder. Vukjovic and Marita escape from the cabin, and are pursued by the W.H.Os, who open fire on them but miss. As the pair flee, they are approached by a humvee, which is being driven by Thomas O'Brien, and he and other UN troops dismount and return fire against the W.H.Os. At the base, Torghelle returns to find his command centre abandoned and shots being fired outside of the perimeter. He is informed by his shocked radio operator that the crash site has been destroyed and that W.H.O staff and rounding up local civilians, apparently under his orders. Torghelle confronts Thordarsson, demanding to know what is going on. Adjutant steps out of the shadows of the command room and guns down Torghelle and his aides. Mulder continues to track 'Oli', and notices that the man is watching as nearby a large group of civilians are being rounded up in a field. They are herded into a large circle by reluctant UN Soldiers and W.H.O staff, and their anguish turns to amazement as an alien craft approaches and hovers above them, bathing them in white light. The soldiers are also stunned, staring up at the craft. 'Oli' sprints away, and after a torn hesitation, Mulder pursues him. As he rounds a wooded area, the man emerges and now appears to be Jeremiah Smith. Mulder calls to him, and Smith turns, recognising him as "Agent Mulder". Back in the field, the civilians and soldiers are transfixed by the Craft, only Oli's Wife noticing a line of men observing from a distance, all in the form of the bounty hunter. The men look over the group, and after exchanging looks, move away. The white light turns red and the craft opens fire, killing the civilians and soldiers below. Scully reaches Mulder on the phone as a gunfight begins in the command base. Mulder answers, telling her that he has found Jeremiah Smith. Scully, who has learned the facts from Forrest, states that the man is not Jeremiah Smith. When Mulder refutes the claim, Scully desperately tells him that the man he is looking at is the weapon they are looking for. Mulder stares at Smith in shock, and 'Smith' smiles. [[Everything Dies|'To Be Continued...']] Background Information Trivia * The title derives from the German poem, and translates as "more than anything else". * First appearance by alien shapeshifter Niet Vaats. Writer's Notes TBC Cast of Characters *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully *John Doggett *Walter Skinner *Marita Covarrubias *Dario Vukjovic *Alex Krycek *Alexandr Schneider *Conrad Strughold *Tom Blakely *Robert Forrest *Larissa Toricelli *David Cresswell *Jeremiah Smith *The Italian *Grey-Haired Man *Adjutant *Alien Bounty Hunter *Memo Kodro *Niet Vaats *Colonel Torghelle *Gudjon Thordarsson *Oli *Oli's Wife *Oli's Father *Phillipe *Captain Krilly *Hannu *Eidur Category:Mythology Episodes